marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 14
| StoryArc = Circle of Four | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stefano Caselli | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | Quotation = Giving the Hulk my symbiote was a bad idea. | Speaker = Flash Thompson | StoryTitle1 = Circle of Four (Part 6) | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Tony Moore | Inker1_1 = Tony Moore | Colourist1_1 = Val Staples | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Flash sits in an alley with nothing but his gun, which is quickly running out of ammo. Without the symbiote he cannot run. At the same time, Red Hulk fights Blackheart within the black tower. At the portal to Hell, X-23 orders Blaze to ride in the other direction on her mark so that she can blow it up before Earth is sucked down with it. Shortly after strapping C4 to the machine, Gari Oyle surprises her from behind and uses alchemy to turn her claws to dust. With only a few rounds left in his gun, Flash is pulled into a car and saved by Alejandra, who wants him to help her get the Spirit of Vengeance back, angry that they would keep this part of the plan from her. Flash refuses and puts his gun to her head. Just as it seems Blackheart is about to be defeated, Red Hulk uses his Penance Stare on him, which empowers Blackheart further. At the portal to Hell, X-23 places C4 on Gari Oyle's back but she is knocked off before she can activate it. Suddenly, she is saved when Alejandra and Flash crash in. But now that Flash is pointing his gun at someone else, Alejandra pushes him out of the car and abandons him. Gari Oyle turns her attention to Blaze and is about to kill him when Flash shoots the C4 strapped to her back, blowing her up. While Blackheart searches for Red Hulk, he looks up and finds that he is pointing the mirror at him, creating Blackheart's antithesis, an angel. Flash tells Blaze to ride in the other direction, sinking Hell back down the portal, and as Blackheart's antithesis produces a light that surrounds him, X-23 activates the C4, destroying the machine. With everything back to normal, Red Hulk gives the Spirit of Vengeance back to Alejandra, who promptly rides away, and when Flash, X-23, and Blaze show up moments later, he also returns the symbiote to Flash. Captain America, Hank Pym, Beast, Doctor Strange, and Daimon come to take Venom in, but Red Hulk vouches for him. However, Cap is still wary of trusting the symbiote. Hank and Beast on the other hand think they may be able to force the symbiote to stay dormant. Cap finally decides to give Flash a chance and agrees to help him. Daimon meanwhile notices that Flash, Red Hulk, and X-23 are marked with invisible pentagrams on their chests, indicating their pact with Mephisto. In Hell, Blackheart and Gari Oyle beg Mephisto for another chance. Soon, they find themselves in Mephisto's new casino, where they are to work as janitors. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * Blackheart's Antithesis Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Blackheart Anthitese Locations: * ** / * Items: * Dimensional portal * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Mephisto Offers A Deal The Heroes Might Not Be Able To Refuse. • Before Ghost Rider’s Decision Rips This New Team Apart, Can They Work Together To Stop Blackheart? • Cap And The Avengers Might Have Something To Say About The Fallout. • Reteaming All-Stars Rick Remender and Tony Moore | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}